Exemplary embodiments of this invention generally relate to ice cream and, more particularly, to pre-packaged individual serving of ice cream.
Typically ice cream is served by “scooping” a portion of ice cream from a larger container, such as half-gallon or gallon cardboard container for example, which is generally stored in a freezer. When the ice cream is removed from the freezer, the container of ice cream may be frozen solid making it difficult to scoop a portion of ice cream from the container. Depending on the hardness of the ice cream, the amount of ice cream gathered during a single scooping motion may vary significantly, which creates a potential for both under-serving, scooping less than an intended serving size, and over-serving, scooping more than an intended serving size. When trying to place the ice cream onto the cone, the ice cream has a tendency to fall off the cone. Alternatively, the force needed to securely position the ice cream about the cone frequently causes the cone to fracture or break.
As a result, there is a need for a serving of ice cream that can be easily and consistently served.